1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the rapid and accurate characterization and identification of organisms, including parokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms, such as bacteria, plants, animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The classification of living organisms has traditionally been done along more or less arbitrary and somewhat artificial lines. For example, the living world has been divided into two kingdoms: Plantae (plants) and Animalia (animals). This classification works well for generally familiar organisms, but becomes difficult for such organisms as unicellular ones (e.g., green flagellates, bacteria, blue-green algae), since these differ in fundamental ways from the "plants" and "animals".
It has been suggested to simply divide organisms with respect to the internal architecture of the cell. In this scheme, all cellular organisms are either prokaryotic or eukaryotic. Prokaryotes are less complex than eukaryotes, they lack internal compartmentalization by unit membrane systems, and lack a defined nucleus. Prokaryotic genetic information is carried in the cytoplasm on double-stranded, circular DNA; no other DNA is present in cells (except for the possible presence of phage, bacterial viruses, and circular DNA plasmids, capable of autonomous replication) . Eukaryotes on the other hand have a multiplicity of unit membrane systems which serve to segregate many of the functional components into specialized and isolated regions. For example, genetic information (DNA) can be found in a well-compartmentalized nucleus and also in organelles: mitochondria and (in photosynthetic organisms) chloroplasts. The replication, transcription, and translation of the eukaryotic genome occurs at either two or three distinct sites within the cell: in the nucleocytoplasmic region, in the mitochondrion and in the chloroplast.
The differences between prokaryotes and eukaryotes, howeover, breaks down when a comparison of mitochondria and chloroplasts is carried out with prokaryotes: these organelles are today considered to have been derived from free-living prokaryotes, which entered into an endosymbiotic relation with primitive eukaryotes, and eventually became closely integrated with the machinery of the host cell and incapable of independent existence (see e.g. , Fox, G. E., et al, Science 209:457-463 (1980), at 462; Stanier, R. Y. et al, "The Microbial World", Fourth Edition, Prentice-Hall, Inc. 1976, at p. 86). For example, it has been demonstrated that DNA from mouse L cell mitochondria carrying the ribosomal RNA gene region exhibits notable sequence homologies to Escherichia coli ribosomal RNA, thus providing strong support for the endosymbiotic model (Van Etten, R. A., et al, Cell, 22: 157-170 (1980)). It has also been shown that the nucleotide sequence of 23S ribosomal DNA from Zea mays chloroplast has 71% homology with 23S ribosomal DNA from E. coli (Edwards, K. and Kossel, H., Nucleic Acids Research, 2853-2869 (1981)); other related work (Bonen, L. and Gray, M. W. , ibid, 8:319-335 (1980)) also further supports the general concept.
In this model the eukaryotic cell is a phylogenetic "chimera" with organelle components that are clearly prokaryotic in nature. The "prokaryotic-eukcaryotic" dichotomy then, also has drawbacks, even as a broad classification method.
Where classification of organisms becomes more than a scientific exercise is in the identification of plants and animals for hybridization and breeding purposes, and in the accurate and reliable identification of microorganisms which may infect so-called "higher" organisms or other media. For example, the plant-breeder, cattle breeder, or fish breeder may wish to have a quick and reliable means of identifying different species and strains of their subjects. The veterinarian, physician, or horticulturist may wish to have an accurate identification of any infectious organisms (parasites, fungi, bacteria, etc. ) and viruses present in examined plant or animal tissues. The correct identification of species of these organisms and viruses is of particular importance.
The problem can best be illustrated by referring to the identification of bacteria. Names of bacterial species usually represent many strains, and a strain is considered to be a population derived from a single cell. Strains of a species have similar sets of attributes which serve to define the species. Precise definitions of bacterial species are difficult to express because subjective limits to strain diversity within species are required to define species boundaries. (Buchanan, R. E., International Bulletin of Bacteriological Nomenclature and Taxonomy, 15:25-32 (1965)). The practical application of definitions of species to the identification of an unknown bacterial strain requires the selection of relevant probes, such as substrates and conditions to detect phenotypic attributes, and radioactively-labeled DNA from the same species. It is necessary to use a screening procedure to presumptively identify the strain so that the appropriate probe can be selected to identify the strain. The challenge is to precisely define the boundaries of species, preferably in terms of a standard probe which reveals species-specific information, so that definitions of species can be directly and equally applied to the identification of unknown strains.
Bergey's Manual of Determinative Bacteriology (Buchanan, R. E. and Gibbons, N. E., Editors, 1974, 8th Edition, The Williams & Wilkins Company, Baltimore) provides the most comprehensive treatment of bacterial classification particularly for nomenclature, type strains, pertinent literature, and the like. It is, however, only a starting point for the identification of any species since, inter alia, it is normally out of date, and is limited in space to describing species quite briefly. (See for example Brenner, D. J. "Manual of Clinical Microbiology", 3rd Edition, American Society of Microbiology, Washington, D.C. 1980, pages 1-6).
The term "species", as applied to bacteria, has been defined as a distinct kind of organism, having certain distinguishing features, and as a group of organisms which generally bear a close resemblance to one another in the more essential features of their organization. The problem with these definitions is that they are subjective; Brenner, supra, at page 2. Species have also been defined solely on the basis of criteria such as host range, pathogenicity, ability or inability to produce gas in the fermentation of a given sugar, and rapid or delayed fermentation of sugars.
In the 1960's, numerical bacterial taxonomy (also called computer or phenetic taxonomy) became widely used. Numerical taxonomy is based on an examination of as much of the organism's genetic potential as possible. By classifying on the basis of a large number of characteristics, it is possible to form groups of strains with a stated degree of similarity and consider them species. Tests which are valuable for the characterization of one species, however, may not be useful for the next, so this means to define species is not directly and practically applicable to the identification of unknown strains. Although this may be overcome in part by selecting attributes which seem to be species specific, when these attributes are used to identify unknown strains, the species definition is applied indirectly. See for example Brenner, supra at pages 2-6. The general method, furthermore, suffers from several problems when it is used as the sole basis for defining a species, among them the number and nature of the tests to be used, whether the tests should be weighted and how, what level of similarity should be chosen to reflect relatedness, whether the same level of similarities is applicable to all groups, etc.
Hugh R. H. and Giliardi, G. L. "Manual of Clinical Microbiology", 2nd Edition, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C., 1974, pages 250-269, list minimal phenotypic characters as a means to define bacterial species that makes use of fractions of genomes. By studying a large, randomly selected sample of strains of a species, the attributes most highly conserved or common to a vast majority of the strains can be selected to define the species. The use of minimal characters is progressive and begins with a screening procedure to presumptively identify a strain, so that the appropriate additional media can be selected. Then the known conserved attributes of the species are studied with the expectation that the strain will have most of the minimal characters. Some of the minimal characters do not occur in all strains of the species. A related concept is the comparative study of the type, the neo-type, or a recognized reference strain of the species. This control is necessary because media and procedures may differ among laboratories, and it is the strain, not the procedure, that is the standard for the species.
A molecular approach to bacterial classification is to compare two genomes by DNA-DNA reassociation. A genetic definition of species includes the provision that strains of species are 70% or more related. With DNA-DNA reassociation a strain can be identified only if the radioactively labeled DNA probe and unknown DNA are from the same species. The practical application of this 70% species definition however is limited by selection of an appropriate probe. This may be overcome in part by selecting phenotypic attributes which seem to correlate with the reassociation group, but when these are used alone the DNA-DNA reassociation species definition is also applied indirectly.
Brenner, supra at page 3, states that
the ideal means of identifying bacterial species would be a `black box` which would separate genes, and instantly compare the nucleic acid sequences in a given strain with a standard pattern for every known species--something akin to mass spectrophotometric analysis. PA1 A method of characterizing an organism which comprises comparing the chromatographic pattern of restriction endonuclease-digested DNA from said organism, which digested DNA has been hybridized or reassociated with ribosomal RNA information-containing nucleic acid from or derived from a probe organism, with equivalent chromatographic patterns of at least two different known organisms. PA1 A method of diagnosing a pathogenic organism infection in a sample which comprises identifying the organism in said sample by the aforementioned method.
Brenner, however, concedes that although restriction endonuclease analysis can be done to determine common sequences in isolated genes, "we are not at all close to having an appropriate black box, especially one suited for clinical laboratory use". His words could be equally applied to any species of organisms.
This brief review of the prior art leads to the conclusion that there presently exists a need for a rapid, accurate, and reliable means for identifying unknown bacteria and other organisms, and to quickly classify the same, especially to identify the organism of a disease, or of a desirable biochemical reaction. The method should be generally and readily useful in clinical laboratories, should not be dependent on the number of tests done, on the subjective prejudices of the clinician, nor the fortuitous or unfortuitous trial and error methods of the past. Further, a need also exists for a method useful for identifying and distinguishing genera and species of a living organism, which can be readily and reliably used by veterinarians, plant-breeders, toxicologists, animal breeders, entomologists and in other related areas, where such identification is necessary.